


it was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, established relationship and they're both SLUTS for each other, i'm not good at m/f smut pls forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: tim and nisha have a morning fuck---tim @ me, nisha @ pandoranmama
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Nisha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	it was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy grinned as he came to, the feel of her hand on his chest brought a warmth into it. He reached to grab at the blankets, pulling them up as he embraced the cold of the morning. Her nails dug lightly into his skin as she pulled him close, her face burying into his back as she also woke to the morning light. A light mumble from her had him laughing, anyone else would have asked ‘what?’ but he replied with a quiet “Good morning to you, too.”

Her arms tightened again, and he felt her hips against his own, as she pulled her head from his back. The kisses that came next, peppered to his naked skin, had the warmth in his chest growing and sinking to his hips. The heat in his skin had to have been apparent to her, as she began to work her lips into his neck. Her every breath sent shivers down his spine, and her soft mumbling did as well.

“Nish… That’s not fair,” he muttered, his eyes falling shut again as her hand left his chest. The fingers almost danced down his skin, swirling the hair around his navel before she let them thread into his boxers. She, luckily, stopped there, and her next words were coherent enough for him to translate into actual words.

“C’mon, handsome. You know I’m hungry in the mornings,” and he could _feel_ the grin growing on her face as she laid it on thick. He could feel the rumble in her voice and her chest as she laughed, knowing already she’d won him over. She had indeed. So, like they’d rehearsed it a million times, he rolled over to face her as she raised up to straddle him. Her gaze went down to gawk at the hard reminder now pressed against her that he too was hungry in the mornings. Her eyes came back up to meet his and she bent down, her lips dusting over his jaw as he chuckled.

Her tongue flicked out to play with his earlobe as he spoke, “Stop teasing, Nish…” His hands grabbed her hips, fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass. His wishes were met as she moved to kiss him, and he kissed her back. Their lips soft against each other, the only sounds were that of their kiss and the sheets rustling around them. He felt her grind against him, and he let his arm wrap around her waist. In one flip, he expertly had her underneath him. A muffled groan came from her throat as she protested being on the bottom. He could feel her want, feel her wet against him. He knew she wanted him, she wanted to ravish him, and he was almost tempted to let her. However, he also wanted something…

He drifted down, his hands trailing over her naked torso to loop his fingers through her lace underwear. Dragging them slowly down her legs, he chuckled as she pulled her feet through, desperate for him to go faster. So he did. He grabbed her thighs, digging his nails into the soft of her muscle, pressing a kiss to the puckered skin. The moan that left her gave him all the drive in the world, and he moved his attention to her clit. His tongue pressed slowly, running circles around her. She let out a breathy shiver, one hand gripping the sheet and the other going to thread her fingers through his hair in a fist. He felt the pain of her pulling, but it only made him more enticed.

His one hand left her, reaching over to the side table. He gripped the thing he was looking for and his attention returned to her thigh, this time he had a vibrating assistant. The ecstatic squeal that left her as she shuddered made him grin. He let the toy dance across the skin, all the way down until he pressed it against the wet of her. Her hips wiggled and he broke away from her, “Now, now. Settle down.”

Her protestations made him laugh, the low rumble blending almost in with the vibrations. But the sound that came as he pressed it inside of her drew a moan from him almost in tune. He returned to his task, pressing a few light kisses to her clit as he worked the vibrator in and out, angling it until the stifled scream told him he found the right place. It only took a few minutes of that before she was arching up against him, the moans of her climax had him slowing to a stop. She probably would have finished faster, had he been kinder, but she was the one who asked _him_ for morning sex. So he gave it to her, and he’d give her more too.

The vibrator slid out gracefully, the contractions of her orgasm assisting. He looked at her, her face tilted to the side as she bit her lip riding out the ecstasy. He let her relax for a moment, standing to shed his boxers. He was smart this time, and he unwrapped a condom, sliding it on as he climbed back on the bed. Finding himself back between her legs, he leaned over her. She reached up to grab behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He took his chance and slid into her, quick enough to get a surprised gasp from her against his lips. He felt her legs raise to grip him, drawing his hips in deeper. He obeyed.

Leaning down over her he wrapped his arms under her back and lifted, pulling her into hip as he ground into her. Slowly he fucked her, careful not to go too rough. He wanted her, he wanted her deep, and he wanted her close. He had what he wanted, since she got what she wanted. He drew it out, his gasps hot against her neck as he kissed her. Her hand in his hair pulled, but lightly this time. She knew it was about him now, and his concentration was on lasting as long as he could. It proved harder than he thought. There were some nights they both lasted hours, but times like this were closer and more intimate. He felt the finish rise up in him as she did, she knew the breaths that came from him before every one. Her hips tilted, working and grinding against him to get herself off for a second time. As he came, she called out in tune, the squeeze of her around him had his moans rattling out. The kisses he pressed to her skin were long, as he gathered the energy to shakily pull himself from her.

He flopped to the side and she turned to him, wrapping her leg up over him to press her dripping self against his thigh. He groaned as he reached down to pull the condom, tying it off before he tossed it to the side, “So was that the breakfast you wanted?”

“You tell me, you’re the one who ate a feast,” their laughter threading together as her joke hit. Soft kisses had them both drifting back to sleep, the warmth of the morning sun combining with the tired contentment after their romp. Their breathing slowly steadying as they did, and their tired forms clinging closer and closer to each other, until they woke again.


End file.
